Sora's Nightmare
by Angeteen
Summary: Sora is suffering from nightmares that seem to be trying to tell her something: "get the boy." What boy must she get and why?


Sora's Nighmares 

Angeteen 

Sora was surrounded but swirling darkness. Looking around franticaly she had no idea where she was. Suddenly a disimodied voice of an elderly woman cut through the silence. "Get the boy. Get the missing piece." Sora looked around wildly to try to find the source but it seem to come from everywhere, and yet, nowhere. 

"What are you talking about!" she screamed. "What boy!" "THE boy!" the voice replied with the gale of a hurricane. "Find him. You will recieve one warning and from there you must find him." "Warning? What warning?!" "Wait" the voice said, and slowly, it faded.   
  


Sora woke up in a deep sweat. She had no idea what was going on but it scared her beyond belif. She noticed that the others were still asleep and that's when it dawned on her that it was still night. Turning around, she tried to fall back into sleeps peaceful embrace.   
  


Sora found herself in a dream. It didn't seem to bad. She was sitting in a car behind the steering wheel. Outside she she was at a cleaning station. Suddenly a man wearing a black robe walked in front of her windsheild carring a bucket and a scythe. 'This isn't so bad' she thought to herself. 'The only thing wrong is he's wearing a black robe in this weather and carring a useless weapong but then that's okay. This is just a dream after all. 

The figure dipped his sythe into the bucket and turned around to face her. Sora gasped. That man was no man. It was death. Putting the sythe against her windshield he raked it across the windshield leaving bright red blood behind. 

Suddenly she heard a hissing sound in front of her. It took her a moment but then she realized what it was. Somehow the blood was acting like acid and was eatting throught the windshield. Before she could have escaped, the window collapsed in on her soon followed by the blood/acid. 

As soon as it landed on her she felt a burning pain as it started to eat it's way through her skin. The pain was terrible but suddenly it eased and then fadded away. She somehow felt free from all the world's pain and probelms but still something felt wrong. 

She felt as if someone was holding her as if she weighed little or nothing at all. In front of her she saw the car she was in and someone laying down. Getting a look she realized who it was. It was her. She was dead. Before she could think of what to do next, she saw something that looked like leather begin to arise in front of her and then darkness. Death had collected her soul.   
  


Sora woke up screaming. "What is it Sora!" Tai said, running over to her. Running? It must have been morning she figured. "It's nothing" she said, still shaking. "Just...just a nightmare." Looking at him she could tell that he didn't believe her. Tai, however, remaned silent about it and said "come on. We still got a long climb up this mountain" he said as he waved his hand to compensate everything. Sitting up, she rejoined everybody.   
  


'Am I going mental?' she thought, as they were halfway up the mountain. 'Normal people don't have dreams like this and why do I see blood in these dreams?' She looked over at the group and relised that Izzy was leaning over the edge, looking out at the landscape. 

"What are you looking at Izzy?" she said, leaning over him. "I'm looking at the landscape to see where we've already... AHHHH!!!" he screamed as he lost his balance and fell over the edge. Sora reached out and grabbed his arm but because of Izzy's weight she, to, went over. 

The fall wasn't long. They fell a short 10 ft onto an outcropping ledge. Getting up, with difficulty, she looked up. The others were scurring over the top. "Can you climb back up?" Tai shouted down at her. Looking around she noticed a few hand holds. They weren't going to be easy to climb but she could do it in fit condition. That was the problem... she was no longer in fit condition after the fall. 

"I don't think so" she shouted back. Tai turned around and said something to everyone she couldn't hear. Everyone nodded and knelt down and grabbed his feet. On his que they lowered him down. Slowly, he came closer to her. Stopping about half a foot above her he motioned for her to jump and grab his hands. 

She was about to when she remembered something...Izzy. She looked at him and saw he was unconcious. Shaking her head she lifted him up by the waist and managed to position him within Tai's gasp. They raised back up and pulled him onto the ledge and lowered Tai back down for Sora to grab onto. 

As soon as she reached the top she looked at Izzy and noticed he was not in bad shape. He had a few cuts on his arms and legs and even a bruise every hear and there but other wise he was okay. Sora on the other hand wasn't. She had a deep gash on one arm, a cut across her forehead, and her legs had a series of cuts across them. 

Looking up she noticed Tai and Matt were walking over to her. "You seem to be in bad shape" Tai said, holding Joe's medical bag in his hand. "Maybe we can help" Matt said. They walked over to her and bandaged up most of the series wounds. When they were done she had a bandage around her head and one that went from her elbow to her wrist. Her pants hid those that were bandaged but they were only a precious few that needed it. All in all she looked alright. 

Looking over at Izzy she noticed he was just coming into concious. "What happened?" he asked, weakly. "You fell over the ledge" Sora said pointing over indicate where. "Your okay now. Just as long as you don't fall off any more ledges" she said with a weak laugh. "After all that's happened I think we should take a break" Tai said. "Besides. It's nearly night anyhow." Nodding, everyone prepared to set up camp.   
  


As the gang finished setting up camp Tai walked over to Sora. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah" she said, her voice soft. "The banadges are helping out a lot thanks to you and Matt." Looking at her for a moment Tai said "glad to hear it. At first I was afraid that you wouldn't make it. I'm still surprised that you let Izzy go up first when you needed it more." 

"Well Izzy was unconcious so I had no choice. You could barely reach me remember? So it was only the sensible thing to do." "Yeah. I guess your right" he said, drifting off. "Just don't stress yourself out to much okay? Your in no shape to be moving right now." "Sure" she said, and started to drift off into sleep.   
  


Sora was back in the same darkness, except this time she was not alone. In front of her stood an old woman with azure eyes and a face that seemed somehow familar. "You should have got him while you had a good chance, but you didn't, and you ignored the warning I gave you." the woman said. 

"Get who, and what does the warning have to do with anything" Sora asked. "The warning had a lot to do with it. If you lisened closly you would have known. It would have gotten you the boy." "The boy..." she murmured. "Which one?! Matt, Tai, Izzy, who?!" she screamed, wanting to know the answer. "You already know which one I'm talking about" she said coldly. "THE boy. The one you need. Find him. He is the missing piece. The one you need." Then Sora relised what she was talking about. She knew which boy she was talking about.   
  


Waking up in the morning sunlight she streached her arms and looked around. It was nearly daylight but everyone else was asleep. Nearly. Tai was awake and staring over the horizone. When she saw him she got up and walked over to him. 

"Tai" she said softly. Tai spun around with surprise in his eyes. "Sora. What are you doing up? You need some rest." "I'm okay Tai. There not as bad as you think. I just wanted to tell you something. "What is it?" he asked. "I've been having these weird nightmares and I think I know what they mean. They mean that I should tell you what I really think." "What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled. "I mean that I love you Tai." 

Tai was caught by surprise. "That's how I feel about you. Ever since you fell off that clift I thought I would lose you. I wanted to make sure that you were alright." Sora blushed faintly. "I know what you mean. I don't know what I would do without you either. 

The two embraced momentairly and then seperated. "You better get some rest" Tai said. "Your going to need your sleep for tomorrow." "Okay" Sora said, still smiling faintly. As Sora turned in for that night, another dream came to her.   
  


Sora was standing in a brightly lit graveyard. Beside her stood an elderly woman looking at her with a slight smile on her withered old face. In front of her was tomb stone that looked withered with age. On it was engraved these words: 

Sora Takenouchi Tai Kamiya 

1985-2065 1985-2066   
  
Died in a car crash, Died of a broken heart.   
she will be dearly missed They loved each other in   
life, may they find each other in   
the after life. 

The end of another fic. I'll admite to knowing nothing about love (but plenty about violance and bloodshed) so this is mainly foriegn stuff to me. So, tell me what you think and let me know if I should write more. 


End file.
